


Freaky Friday

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [15]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dick loves being bitten, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bitten, body switching, snuggly birdflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory body-switching story. A fight with Klarion the Witch Boy goes pretty well, at least that's what the team thinks until they wake up the next morning to a very strange surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle and Tired Birdflash Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love spoiling you guys and I have the patience of a speedster, (or lack of) here's this little story:) I'm not promising an update every day since I have to work this week as well as school (including an essay due Tuesday that I haven't done yet and a Psych Exam) but I will try to have it finished by the end of the week:) The second chapter is almost done already so hopefully it will be up soon:)
> 
> I knew from the moment I thought of writing this series that this needed to happen. So then it was just a matter of finding the time and inspiration to write it. Well here it is:) Dick is 14 and Wally is 16

     Everyone was panicking. Well, almost everyone, Dick and Wally simply sat on the couch cuddled up on the couch watching and giggling at everyone else’s panic. Yeah this wasn’t the most ideal situation, but Dick had confidence that Zatanna would figure out how to fix this, well if she got the use of her powers again soon…. Also, him and his mate had already had their major panic session in the privacy of his room before they came back out to the lounge in the cave. So for now the boys were content just to watch everyone else in the cave freak out over their latest problem.

     Dick and Wally were close enough that though this was still pretty awkward, it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as they imagined it could be for the others. They also had the added advantage of their soul bond that allowed them a connection that helped provide guidance and comfort to aid in this current situation.

     Oh yeah, that situation was that everyone seemed to have switched bodies.

     It had started out as your normal everyday mission against Klarion the Witch Boy. The team had gone in pretty confident considering there were eight of them and only one of Klarion. He had been trying to open up some kind of Dark Portal so he could summon more Lords of Chaos but he had forgotten that the team knew about his weakness, his familiar.

     As Zatanna kept Klarion occupied in some sort of magic battle, Superboy was covering her from any of the dark tendrils of magic that were emerging from various places within the sigil they were standing in. Kaldur and M’Gann were going around finding the focal points of the boy’s magic while Artemis and Red Arrow watched their backs from nearby, sending various trick arrows crashing into any wisps of magic that might’ve taken Miss Martian or Aqualad by surprise. Then there was Robin and Kid Flash, who were currently battling the now grown form of Klarion’s familiar. The large orange cat had grown to be about the size of the 14 year old acrobat and was currently in a standoff with said Boy Wonder.

     As the large cat bared it’s fangs at the brunette Dick resisted the urge to do the same, continuing to throw birdarangs at the familiar but having no luck as Klarion’s magic deflected each projectile. That was okay though, it was all part of the plan. Robin would distract Klarion with his birdarangs and Kid Flash would come speeding in to attack the cat.

     Out of the corner of his eye, the acrobat saw a blur of yellow and smirked. Kid Flash ran into the cat from the side at full force, tackling him and knocking him out.

     “Strike!” Wally called out with a large grin as he got back up, throwing his arms into the air and then wincing, the smile disappearing. Immediately the magical tendrils disappeared.

     “TEEKL!” Klarion yelled, his eyes turned red as he glared at the now still team. He raised his hand and his magic surged, flinging the team outwards and away from the outraged boy. Zatanna was thrown out of the circle and Superboy jumped up to catch her. M’Gann and Kaldur were flung away, the Martian landing on top of the dark skinned Atlantean. Artemis and Roy were thrown into a nearby tree, Roy’s head made contact with the tree and he reached out to the younger archer to steady himself. As Klarion picked up his unconscious familiar he pushed the speedster away with a pale hand shrouded in dark magic, sending the speedster flying into the still standing acrobat.

     “You'll regret this!” He mumbled a spell under his breath and a wave of red light flooded the field they had been fighting in. The lord of chaos gathered the now smaller form of his slightly stirring familiar in his arms and conjured a portal, stepping through with a final glare at the team.

     “Have fun.” And then he was gone.

     The rest of the night continued relatively normally, everyone made their way back to the bioship without too many problems. The team filed into the cave and almost immediately headed for their rooms. Roy decided to stay in one of the spare bedrooms of the cave that had basically become his in the many times he’s crashed at the cave after helping the team out with a mission.

     Wally followed the brunette to his room, which at this point was basically ‘their room’ considering the majority of clothes the redhead had at the cave were now mixed in with the younger teen’s and he almost never spent a night in his own room.

     The two teens showered, slowly and tiredly washing the dirt from their skin. After they got dressed into their pajamas, that in reality only consisted of underwear and sweatpants for both of them. Wally practically limped his way over to the bed, collapsing onto the mattress with a groan. The adrenaline rush of the fight having worn off the speedster realized that he had hurt himself when he had crashed into the oversized cat, his neck and shoulders hurt from the initial impact and he was pretty hungry.

     “Are you okay dude?” The younger teen had asked when the freckled male let out another groan as he attempted to make himself comfortable on his side of the bed. The head of ginger hair turned to face the brunette and Wally winced as a sharp pain shot through the back of his neck and down his shoulders.

     “Yeah, I just think I pulled something when I ran into that overgrown furball.” Dick frowned at seeing his mate in pain and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed next to him, caressing his cheek and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the speedster’s forehead.

     “You should really get some food in you.” The acrobat said softly. Wally turned his face back into his pillow and groaned something sounding like ‘I don’t wanna’. The brunette ran fingers soothingly up and down the redhead’s spine.

     “Do you want me to go get you some food? I think there’s some leftover pizza from yesterday and there’s probably still cookies from the ones M’Gann made this morning.” Wally grumbled and shook his head slightly. A muffled request of ‘Stay and cuddle me’ was grumbled out.

     Dick sighed and eventually crawled into the bed next to his mate, shifting the blankets with tired and slow movements to cover the tired speedster before wrapping his arms around him. Wally groaned again as he shifted under the covers to get closer to his mate, attempting to find a position that didn’t put too much of a strain on his neck or shoulders. After a few seconds of awkward shifting Dick spoke.

     “Okay, if you’re not going to go get food you need something to help your energy levels so you can actually heal.” He lazily reached to grab the small knife he had in a small holster on the side of his bed with a yawn, not even bothering to sit up. The ginger watched with tired green eyes as the brunette brought the knife up to the side of his neck and pressed down, drawing a line with the blade that began swelling with blood.

     Wally shifted to press his mouth against his mate’s throat, wincing as he moved his head in a way that put strain on his sore neck. An arm wrapped around the older teen, bringing him closer in a warm embrace.

     “Thanks babe.” The redhead mumbled before his lips closed around the bleeding line on Dick’s throat.

     “Mmmhmm…” The vampire responded as he closed his eyes, getting lost in the pleasant sensation of his bonded soulmate drawing the blood slowly from his body. Long fingers threaded through ginger hair as Dick tilted his head back more to allow better access to his friend. This was good, the bond between them hummed happily at the connection and it felt nice as Wally’s tongue and lips coaxed the healing liquid from his veins. Not in an overbearingly pleasurable way, but in the warm sense of comfort that was at the base of their connection. The ebony haired teen was completely relaxed as he enjoyed this feeling of complete union with his soulmate washed over his body.

     Wally could feel the warmth spread throughout his body as his energy was replenished. The pain in his neck and shoulders ebbed away with every swallow of his friend’s blood. It wasn’t weird anymore, they had discovered that by drinking Dick’s blood, Wally could gain more energy if he was low on fuel and it also eased any aches and pains the ginger might have been suffering from, aiding in the accelerated healing process of the speedster’s body. And when consumed regularly or before a mission, Wally could run faster than he could before, fast enough to keep up with his uncle even.

     When the aches were gone and he no longer had the nagging feeling in his gut telling him he needed food, the older teen pulled away from the brunette’s neck. He licked over the small wound and watched as it closed itself. He was getting better at not making a mess when it came to drinking from his mate, at least when it was a clean cut, on the occasions that he bit through the skin with blunt teeth, which Dick seemed to enjoy, things tended to be a bit messier and almost always resulted in the need of clean sheets.

     The redhead smiled warmly when he glanced up at his mate and saw that the younger teen had fallen asleep while Wally drank from him. The ginger knew the feeling, he had done the same on a few occasions as well. The connection between them at those moments were sometimes so soothing and relaxing that it was hard not to let your eyes drift shut.

     Feeling much better than he did before, the speedster repositioned himself on the bed to lay on his stomach, arms under his pillow and face turned to watch the peaceful face of his best friend. Dick shifted slightly and maneuvered his still sleeping form to wrap around the taller male’s.

     In the warm embrace of his best friend, boyfriend and soulmate, Wally followed Dick’s mind into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

 ****  
  



	2. Wally Feels Vampire Hunger and Dick Runs Into A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. Wally wakes up and realizes exactly what Klarion's last spell did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I keep managing to take a thing that was supposed to be like 3 paragraphs and turning it into an entire chapter.....

_In the warm embrace of his best friend, boyfriend and soulmate, Wally followed Dick’s mind into a peaceful and dreamless sleep._

 

* * *

 

     The first thing Wally realized when woke up was that he was hungry. Not too unusual, he was always hungry, but this was different, it felt stronger, more consuming. The speedster didn’t dwell on it because the next thing he realized was that he had to pee. So he deftly got out of bed, not really waking up fully, rubbing his eyes and zipping to the bathroom.

     Well, he tried to at least. Wally realized that as he attempted to run to the bathroom he made it to the door sluggishly and at a normal human pace. That’s when he really woke up.

     Had he lost his speed? Was he so weak from the battle last night that he couldn’t run? Maybe he hadn’t drunk as much of Dick’s blood as he thought he had.

     The older teen finally opened his eyes fully to look at his still sleeping friend, then he’s pretty sure his jaw hit the floor.

     He was still in bed. Wally was looking at himself. In bed. Still asleep. How was this possible? It was definitely him, no doubt about that, only he was sleeping in a weird position. Well, weird for him. He was lying on his stomach with one leg hiked up past his hip propped up on the pillow that had been moved from under his head, the other leg stuck straight out. He had both arms on either side of his head and his face was turned sideways on the bed, lacking the pillow that had been moved in the night, a small wet spot on the bed cause by the drool dripping out of his mouth. Wally had seen this sleeping position before. That’s how Dick slept when he was particularly tired though he would deny the drooling bit if he was ever asked about it.

     Wait. Dick, where was he? He wasn’t in bed next to him where he should have been. No the brunette’s side of the bed was empty, so where exactly was he?

     Wally’s brain filtered through millions of thoughts at a much slower speed than usual as he attempted to figure out what was going on. Different scenarios ran through his mind, was he dead? And now he was watching his own body from a world beyond? Was he dreaming? Why was his speed gone? Had he fallen into some sort of alternate dimension? What was that nagging feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach?

     The older teen raised a hand and ran it through his hair and froze for the second time that morning. Since when had his hair been so long? When had it gotten so thick? He pulled his arm away and stared at his hand. No freckles. Oh no.

     He rushed into the bathroom as fast as he could and stared into the mirror. Blue eyes stared back. Brilliant blue eyes that were set in a tanned face that was just beginning to harden around the edges as it aged. A mess of pitch black hair sat atop his head and he was about three inches shorter than he was when he went to sleep.

     “ _Diiiiiiiiiiick_!” Wally called into the room, only it was in Dick’s voice. He heard a groan from the bed and then a “What the hell?” some shuffling and then a loud crash followed by a few curses and a moan in pain.

     The ginger-turned-brunette rushed back into the room to find Dick, well, himself, on the floor against the dresser, a face-shaped dent in the metal wall next to it. He was clutching his nose, blood escaping from between his fingers.

     The nagging feeling at the back of his stomach had returned, this time bordering painful as Wally watched the red liquid drip from between his mate’s fingers. His eyes were drawn to the blood and his throat felt dry.

     “So I take it that Klarion might have cast one more spell on us before he left? Oh god this is weird, talking and hearing your voice. Also, superspeed. Not really sure how that works, but running into a metal wall with it hurts like hell.”

     His own voice broke him from his trance.

     “Uh, yeah. the switch must have happened once we fell asleep. The switch seemed to have had an effect on our mental states, only our minds were switched. From what I can tell so far at least, wow it’s weird thinking so slow.” Wally responded, earning a glare from green eyes that though it came from his face was so inherently Dick it made him laugh, a familiar cackle escaping his mouth.

     “No offence.” He heard a slight crack as Dick repositioned his nose into place so the healing process could begin to take affect.

     “None taken man, this speed thinking is giving me a migraine. Hey, can you grab me a towel so I don’t drip blood all over the carpet? I don’t want to attempt to walk and run into another wall. ”

     “Yeah, no problem babe.” He quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and brought it to his boyfriend, sitting down next to him as the now-redhead held it to his still dripping nose. Again Wally was captivated by the red staining the white towel. He could smell it, it smelled like the sweetest berries, it smelled comforting and compelling. A slight pain blossomed from the pit of his stomach and he felt a shifting in his mouth, a slight twinge in his gums before he felt sharp points resting against his bottom lip. Dick glanced up at him, removing the now blood soaked towel from his face. There was still a slow stream of blood dripping from his nose, falling to stream over his lips.

     “Oh, you’re probably feeling my hunger huh? Sorry about that.” Wally met his eyes and it felt like he melted. He leaned forward, crashing his lips against Dicks, well, his own. It didn’t really matter, he didn’t stop to think about the awkwardness of the situation. Wally licked the blood from his mate’s lips and Dick kissed him back briefly before he gently pushed the hungry boy off.

     “We should get to the bed, but...um… I’m not really sure how to move without running into another wall….” The acrobat turned speedster gave a lopsided smile and a laugh escaped his mouth again.

     “Okay, just, hang on.” Wally got up and helped his friend up, once standing he wrapped his arms around the now taller boy’s waist and lifted him with surprising ease. Dick was a lot stronger than he looked.

     Both boys laughed as the shorter teen threw his friend on the bed before jumping on himself. Wally smiled a bit at Dick before he leaned over him.

     “Okay, so….now what?” Wally asked, breath coming in puffs through his fangs.

     “It’s super easy, you know when you bite me? It’s just like that, just bite and drink, let your instincts take over.” The older teen nodded, with the nagging pain in his stomach growing and spreading to his throat he wasted no more time before he bit down the freckled neck in front of him.

     Suddenly Wally’s world seemed like it was back to normal as he was connected with his mate again. It was different than the usual feeling he got when he drank from Dick considering this time the deep hunger he felt was quenched as the blood flowed down his throat.  

     

     In that moment, as Wally drank from him in the same way he had been doing to the older boy for years, Dick realized why his friend was always so eager when he was hungry. While the initial breach of fangs in skin hurt it was somehow familiar, as if even though his mind knew this hadn’t happened before, the body he was in did. It was a strangely comforting feeling. feeling the connection that Wally felt every time Dick drank from him.

     As Wally continued to drink Dick contemplated how Wally must have felt when he woke up with his hunger. The now-redhead tried to ignore the awkward voice in the back of his head reminding him of the weird situation they were in. He tilted his head back into the pillow to allow better access, bringing a hand up to the back of Wally’s, well, his own head, in the same way Wally had done so many to him so many times before. It was strange to think of the fact that in reality he was lacing fingers through his own thick black hair.

     Wally drank deeply, more so than he did when he was human. The hunger Wally must have felt had to be very different from the kind Dick was feeling within the speedster’s body now. This was kind of like a lack of energy, unlike the intense and sometimes painful nagging of his vampiric side needing blood.

     Dick himself had long since grown used to it and it usually took about five or six days for the hunger to start becoming uncomfortable and about seven for it to become painful unless he had been injured at some point. In reality he could go about two and a half weeks before the pain of the hunger became almost unbearable and he could probably make it about three before he started going crazy. Any longer than four weeks and he’d probably be dead. But Dick had never had to go beyond two weeks while Wally had been on a speedster mission with his uncle. Wally had left some of his blood in bags, (Bruce had been having Wally store some blood bags for years, freezing them in case something happened and Dick couldn’t feed from him) but it wasn’t the same. He could pour it in a cup and warm it in the microwave but it didn’t provide the comfort of Wally’s body beneath him or the connection and warmth of their bond. So Dick had decided just to wait for his speedster to return.

     Dick admits he had gotten just a bit grumpy as he waited rather impatiently for Wally to get back. But as soon as the acrobat had heard,

      _Recognized: Kid Flash - B03_

     He had bolted to the zeta tube. Wally had taken one look at him and dragged him away to his room. Baring his neck as soon as the door had closed. Dick had drank and it had been wonderful, like a cool drink of water after weeks in a desert. The redhead had of course chewed him out on not taking care of himself but their argument had ended in a blow job for Wally which had been so hot that Dick had come without even being touched.

 

     When Wally pulled away he wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting up on top of the taller boy’s hips.

     “Okay, if that’s what it feels like when you’ve only been about four days without blood I have no idea how you survive when it’s been over a week.” The brunette said, and Dick had to admit it was weird looking up in this situation and seeing himself.

     “Feel better?” He questioned with a smile.

     “Much, a little awkward since it was like I was doing that to myself, but, ya know, what are you gonna do? Which brings me to the question, what are _we_ gonna do?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the rest of the team's reactions will come next, but I make no promises, just bear with me :/
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and it would mean the world if you dropped me a comment:) Until next time....


	3. Dick vs Speedforce.....Speedforce wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally teaches Dick how to walk at a normal human speed. The boys discover a newfound appreciation of how hard the other works everyday. Also Artemis wakes everyone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am so thankful for every single one of you. Whether you comment, leave kudos or just read my stupid little stories. I am eternally grateful for you!
> 
> So here's a short little tidbit:)

_“Feel better?” He questioned with a smile._

_“Much, a little awkward since it was like I was doing that to myself, but, ya know, what are you gonna do? Which brings me to the question, what are we gonna do?”_

“Well, first of all we need to figure out how to get down to the lounge because I can guarantee you that we are not the only ones affected by this. But unfortunately I’m gonna need to figure out how to move without using superspeed.” Wally laughed a little at that, remembering the connection Dick had had earlier with the wall. Both boys glanced at the dent in the metal and winced slightly.

“Yeeeah… We definitely need to figure that out, then we can go laugh at the others. Who do you think Artemis switched with? Oh god this is gonna be hilarious.” Wally said with a grin that, despite appearing on Dick’s face, was completely ‘Wally’.

“Also we need to see if Zee can fix this. And I really hope Artemis switched with Roy, can you imagine?” Both boys laughed for a while before Dick sat up, Wally moved off of his hips to sit criss cross across from him on the bed.

“So, now you have the speed force, it can be a little overwhelming sometimes but you always need to think of your pace. Right now your thoughts are probably racing a hundred miles a minute. Slow them down. Start with your breathing.” Wally instructed. Dick’s breathing slowed sum but it was still coming out in somewhat fast puffs of air.

“Slower.” Dick’s eyes closed and he concentrated on the flow of air from his lungs. He calmed himself and found his center like Bruce had taught him so many years ago when he had been training to be Robin. Who knew it would help him be Kid Flash too?

When Wally saw his own face completely relax and his breathing return to what would be normal for people without superspeed he spoke again.

“Okay, now keep that up and walk to the bathroom.” Dick nodded and at a normal human pace climbed off of the bed. He was doing pretty well until he took his first step towards the bathroom and promptly disappeared in a blur and another crash was heard as he ran into the wall in the back of the bathroom. Another groan was heard and Wally rushed to the bathroom to find Dick, crumpled up on the floor next to the toilet, clutching at his nose once again.

“You were doing well until you tried to walk.” Robin glared, blood once again dripping through his fingers from his once freshly healed nose. The blood still smelled appetizing even though Wally was no longer hungry, but he pushed the feeling to the side.

“Thanks.” Dick sighed.

This was going to take a while…

 

After four more attempts and only one more bloody nose, Dick had managed to get it down. He was walking around the room at a normal human pace and it no longer looked like he was concentrating on every step. It definitely helped that Wally had the brilliant idea to tap into their soul bond to help, they weren’t to great at sending actual words through it yet, but they were learning and they could send feelings and emotions. Even without words they could practically have entire conversations without saying anything. And they could feel each other. So Wally sent the same feelings of strength and concentration to Dick so he knew what exactly he was supposed to be doing.

Dick was definitely a quick learner, now that he had figured out what to do, he got more confident with his movements and was even able to fast walk around the room with little thought.

     After Dick was sure he had thoroughly tracked a moat around his room due to his pacing he turned to Wally who was sitting on the bed with a smile. Sitting next to the now shorter teen he wrapped his arms around him, leaning against him and resting his head on Wally’s shoulder.

     “Okay, I’m sorry for making fun of you when you run into stuff. Super speed is much harder to control than I thought.” Wally let out a laugh as he wrapped an arm around the Boy Wonder, pulling him closer.

     “And I have a newfound respect for your level of control. How do you stand this? All morning all I’ve been able to think about is how amazing your blood, well, my blood smells. And it almost hurt before I fed, and you had just eaten like four days ago. You usually go every five and sometimes you go a week or more between feedings.” Dick smiled.

     “Part of it is what I assume is the same for you, I’m used to it. I was fine yesterday and I would have been today, honestly I probably wouldn’t have really noticed it. I mean yeah, you always smell very….appetizing, to say the least, but I know I don’t really need your blood as often as I want it so it’s fine.”

     “Yeah, I get that dude. Like sure the whole superspeed thing was pretty difficult when I first got it, I did just about as well as you did attempting to do ordinary things and running into tables and walls and stuff. Now it’s pretty much second nature. I don’t really have to think about trying to walk and do stuff at normal human speeds. Just years of practice. Sometimes it’s difficult, but you know, I always have you to be there for me, just like you always have me.” Dick looked up and met Wally’s eyes, which was kind of like looking into a mirror.

     The boys were just leaning into each other when a yell that was way too loud to be hearing at eight a.m on a Saturday morning echoed from out in the hall.

     “WHAT THE HELL? WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS IS SOOO GONNA GET AN ARROW TO THE ASS!”

     The voice was Roy’s but the tone was very much reminiscent of a certain blonde.

     The body pulled apart with matching grins.

     “Called it!” Both said at the same time. They laughed for a few seconds before Wally got up from the bed, extending his arm to his boyfriend.

     “Welp, that was sure to wake up the rest of the team, and now that we know that Artemis switched with Roy, we can see who M’Gann, Kaldur, Supes and Zatanna switched with. It should be fun. I bet M’Gann and Supey and Kaldur and Zee.” Dick accepted the hand and pulled himself out of the bed, careful to do so at a normal human speed.

     “You’re on! I bet M’Gann and Kaldur and Zee with Supes. Let’s go!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of those stories that ends up being a million times longer than I had intended it to be.


	4. Dick Wins a Bet and Artemis and Roy Yell at Each Other More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go down to the lounge to see exactly what everyone else's deals are and are met with arguing archers, a glaring Superboy turned Magician, destroyed ceilings and floors and Aqualad attempting to get his feet on the ground. Also, Zatanna has some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting so much longer and more difficult to write but I still love it because I'm a sick masochist:) 
> 
> Also I suck at writing Conner so sorry:(

_“Welp, that was sure to wake up the rest of the team, and now that we know that Artemis switched with Roy, we can see who M’Gann, Kaldur, Supes and Zatanna switched with. It should be fun. I bet M’Gann and Supey and Kaldur and Zee.” Dick accepted the hand and pulled himself out of the bed, careful to do so at a normal human speed._

_“You’re on! I bet M’Gann and Kaldur and Zee with Supes. Let’s go!”_

 

* * *

 

     The boys got dressed in their civvies, Wally complaining about how dark Dick's sunglasses were as he slipped them on his face, and made their way out of Dick’s bedroom and into the living room/lounge area of the cave, stopping to see the various forms of damage throughout the hallway. There were deep footprints in the solid floor leading from Conner’s room and the door was resting across the hall from where it appeared to have been thrown off. There was water all over the ground coming from Kaldur’s room, but the pool didn’t seem to be growing so the pair let it be. Every other room appeared to be in normal condition with the exception that Artemis’s door was open, which it never was.

     The boys finally made it to the lounge and promptly burst out laughing at what they saw when they walked into the room.

     Everyone was still in their pajamas and the living room looked like a war zone. From their point of view it looked like M’Gann was flying around the cave wildly without direction, bumping into walls and ceilings apologizing profusely every time she knocked something over as she attempted to get her feet on the ground.

     Kaldur seemed to be chasing her and attempting to pull her back to the ground. Conner looked like he was simply trying to avoid touching anything or moving while covering his ears with his hands to block out the noise of the chaos surrounding him. He was slightly dusty and surrounded by rubble from where he appeared to have jumped into the ceiling. He was also surrounded by small broken objects like the TV remote, a cell phone and other small things that had been crushed to pieces. Upon further inspection it seemed the deep bare footprints they had seen in the hall were trekked all throughout the living room  and there was rubble everywhere from the various places that an accidental super-jump sent whoever was in Conner’s body crashing into the high ceiling.

     Zatanna was sitting on the couch watching static on the large flatscreen TV with a glare, apparently ignoring what was going on around her.

     Roy and Artemis were standing behind the couch simply yelling at each other. Things like “Of all people I could have switched with it had to be you!” and “Don’t you dare look at my tits or anything else! I swear to god Roy if I find out you were looking I will kick your ass.” “Same to you blondie!” “As if I want to see you!”

     Dick and Wally stood awkwardly in the doorway as their laughter died down. After they composed themselves, as much as they could, they made their way to the couch, Wally sat down against the arm and Dick followed suit, sitting half on top of him next to who they had guessed to be Conner in Zatanna’s body. It was a little awkward considering that it was now Wally’s taller body lying on Dick’s shorter and thinner one, but they made it work.

     Once they got comfortable Dick turned to who he was almost positive was Conner.

     “So let me guess; you and Zee, Artemis and Roy, and M’Gann and Kaldur?”

     Blue eyes that were only a tad bit brighter than Conner’s own turned away from the static and he sighed.

     “Yeah, and obviously you and Wally.” He said before turning back to the screen.

     “Well it looks like I win Walls.”

     “Yeah yeah, you called it.”

     Artemis peeked over the back of the couch, attempting to prop her head up on her hands but failing after she realized that Roy’s body was too tall to rest comfortably like that.

     “Figures you two would luck out and get the easiest switch. I bet you two are just floating through this all of this aren’t you?” The boys exchanged a look before they both replied,

     “Uh, not exactly.” Artemis was just about to question further when a loud crash echoed from behind them.

     All four teens slowly turned to see what had happened. Aqualad and M’Gann had managed to get the flying thing under control but as a result almost ran into Zatanna, who had tried to step out of the way but ended up putting too much force into the step and then jumped sending her flying into the ceiling again, only this time it sent part of the ventilation system.

     “Sorry!” Zatanna said with an inflection that sounded completely wrong coming from Conner’s deeper voice.

     “Robin! Wally! When did you guys get here?” She asked upon noticing the boys on the couch.

     “A few minutes ago, we woke up a while ago and were dealing with our own problems when we heard Artemis and figured that must have woken everyone else up, so here we are.” Wally responded.

     “So give it to us straight Zee, how long until you can fix this mess?” Robin inquired of his friend. Zatanna gave a face that while it didn’t look quite right on Conner’s face, it still conveyed the same message. Regret and irritation.

     “About that… I actually don’t think I can fix this. I mean, I think I know how…. But I’m not in my body, I’m in Conner’s so I don’t have any Magic. Of everyone here I think I ended up in the one body that has the least affinity for the mystical arts possible. If I had ended up in say Kaldur’s body, I could have possible fixed this within a few days because he has a natural affinity for Magic. Hell! Even Wally’s non-believing body would have been better than this. I think Conner’s was literally made to resist Magic. And I could walk Conner through the spell but it would take forever because he’d have to learn everything from scratch. So...Basically this might take a couple weeks to fix…”

     “A COUPLE OF WEEKS?” Roy yelled.

     “WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL? I HAVE A MATH TEST ON MONDAY AND I DON’T TRUST GINGER OVER HERE TO PASS IT!” Artemis screeched in a way that was very disturbing coming from a male’s voice.

     Conner’s scowl increased ten fold and Miss M and Kaldur were looking worriedly at the two archers.

     Dick and Wally exchanged a glance and began thinking and sending thoughts and plans through their bond, figuring out how they were going to get through this.

     Wally had a Chem test on Tuesday that wouldn’t be hard for Dick to pass but the question of what Bruce would think or how he would react hung ominously between their bond. Was he even going to let Wally pretend to be Dick? Probably not. He certainly wouldn’t let him patrol, though neither of them were really up for any patrolling when they weren’t in their own bodies.

     The worry and questions flitted through their soul bond but overall there was the promise of support. Regardless of what happened, they would be there for each other.

     Another bang echoed through the cave that pulled the boys from their thought as Zatanna accidentally broke the side of the counter and Aqualad was sent flying into the ceiling again.

     More screaming from Artemis and Roy and Conner was so focused on the static that some of Zatanna’s Magic was beginning to shimmer at the tips of his fingers.

     This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you a million times for reading and please leave me a comment as they make my heart explode with joy:)
> 
> Also be sure to check out the poll I have on my tumblr to vote for what kinds of stories you want to see written sooner rather than later:) slytherin-fox.tumblr.com/polls


	5. Batman Finds Out and Wally is Still a Non-Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick calls Bruce to inform him of the situation at hand and the team figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! FINALLY!  
> I've been working on this chapter for a week! Major writers block and the stress of finals -.-' not fun,
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! Please forgive me, I hope you like this chapter.

_The worry and questions flitted through their soul bond but overall there was the promise of support. Regardless of what happened, they would be there for each other._

_Another bang echoed through the cave that pulled the boys from their thought as Zatanna accidentally broke the side of the counter and Aqualad was sent flying into the ceiling again._

_More screaming from Artemis and Roy and Conner was so focused on the static that some of Zatanna’s Magic was beginning to shimmer at the tips of his fingers._

_****  
This was going to be a long couple of weeks._

 

* * *

 

__

     After having a lengthy discussion with the rest of the team the decision to call in Batman was made. Now the six teens stood awkwardly in front of the zeta tube as they waited for the dark knight to appear. Red Tornado was out on league business and hadn’t been there to witness the meltdown that had left the living room and kitchen in shambles so Batman was the next leaguer in charge of them.

     Dick had made the awkward call to Batman and was still inwardly cringing at the thought of what his mentor and adoptive father would think of this situation. He had to have already known what had happened, or at least have gotten a general idea. The call was vague but there was no way to hide the fact that it was Wally’s voice speaking to him.

 

     The two boys had gone back up to Dick’s room to call so they could speak freely in the privacy of their own room. When they arrived, the ginger reached for his cell phone. After dialling the number with the press of a button and placing it on speaker so Wally could hear as well, the tell tale click of the line being picked up on the other end let him know that Bruce was listening.

     “Hey uh….Bruce?”

     “Wally? Why are you on Robin’s phone? Is everything okay? Where is Robin?” The deep voice, while still being fairly monotonous was tinged with worry and he was cautious, not using Dick’s name in case something had happened.

     “Yes he’s fine, well, I’m fine. And we’re not in danger, codeword: Penny man.” An almost silent sigh of relief was heard when the code word that they were not under duress was said.

     “You see…That mission against Klarion last night apparently didn’t go as well as we had thought when we debriefed you last night.”

     “Explain.” The boys looked at each other and Wally made a “go on!” motion with his hands and Dick took a deep breath before continuing,

     “Well, Klarion kind of cast a spell that made us all switch bodies and Zatanna can’t fix it because she’s now in Superboy’s body and I’m in Wally’s and the lounge may or may not have been destroyed.” A long sigh.

     “I’ll be right there.”

     When Batman arrived at the cave he took one look at the various craters and piles of rubble that littered the cave and gave another sigh that was seeming to become his new tagline.

     “Robin, explain.”

     The ginger haired teen stepped forward and Batman looked like he was about to say something before he remembered the current situation and remained silent.

     “So umm, basically we we fighting Klarion, in the planned formation and when KF took out his familiar he sent out a burst of magic that sent everyone flying. He grabbed the cat and then he must have cast another spell. I didn’t see it since KF had been thrown into me when Klarion sent out the first energy burst. Then he said “Have fun” and left through one of his portals.”

     The Dark Knight nodded and turned to Zatanna, well her body, so when he said,

     “Zatanna, did you see which spell he could have cast from your position?” He had to turn when she replied from where she was standing on the other side of their little group, in Conner’s body.

     “No, I had been thrown backwards, luckily Conner caught me before I hit the ground though. I assume it’s your typical body switching spell, but without access to my magic or any more details I can’t tell for sure.”

     Batman nodded before he paused, seemingly having realized something.

     “So when the Witch Boy cast the spell, it was the same moment Superboy caught you?” Zatanna and Conner both nodded and Batman turned back to Robin and Wally.

     “And Robin, Wally had just been thrown into you.” Robin nodded and slowly, realization began to appear in green eyes.

     “We were touching when the spell hit. And so were Zee and Supes…”

     Artemis spoke up for the first time since the leaguer arrived,

     “Roy hit his head when we were hit by that spell, and he reached out to steady himself by grabbing my shoulder…” Roy’s eyes widened only slightly from the scowl they had been stuck in, that despite being a very ‘Roy’ look, still managed to seem completely normal on the narrow face of the younger archer.

     “M’Gann and I too had been in contact when Klarion cast the spell, I caught her before she could fall.” Kaldur’s soft and calming voice was only marginally less soothing coming from the higher pitch that came with the higher voice of the martian. He was still having problems with the flying thing and was floating a few inches off the ground, which was as far as the rope tied around both his own and M’Gann’s waist to keep him tethered to the ground.

     “That must have been how the people we would switch with was determined. When we made contact with that person during the spell it must have sealed itself. Knowing this, I think I have an idea as to which reversal spell can fix this, but it will have to be Superboy who casts it. And that might take a while for him to be ready for. The magic is there, but knowing how it works and how to apply it is a bit different. It might take about a week, maybe two?”

     “Alright Zatanna, well while you’re trying to figure out “The Mystical Process” or whatever, I’ll be trying to find some kind of solution that is actually in the form of some kind of scientific logic.” Wally spoke for the first time since the talk of magic was brought up for the second time that morning. He turned and stormed off in the direction of the in-house lab that was available in the cave. It looked as though the now shortest member of the team had attempted to speed of in his usual manner, but took one step and realized that he was moving as slow as he was. He huffed again before making his way through the demolished room, pushing the sunglasses further up his nose as he went.

     Dick looked off after his mate with a sigh.

     “I’ll talk to him later, you know he still doesn’t really understand or accept the whole magic thing. But first, Batman, what do you want us to do until Zee can get Superboy ready to cast this reversal spell?”

     The remaining members of the team turned back to the Gothamite to hear what he would say.

     “We’ll treat it as a training exercise. Work to be able to act as normally as possible, make it so no one would guess what was going on. Use it as an exercise to practice your undercover work. You will be graded on how well you convince me that you are your partner. You will attend their schools or other planned activities and interact with people as they would. Robin, I’ll talk to you back at the cave in two hours. Bring Wally.”

     And with that he left. The team all looked at each other hesitantly and with slight disappointment in their assignment. Roy and Artemis by far looked the most displeased by the turn of events.

     Dick sighed deeply, knowing he was going to have to go deal with an irritated not-speedster and his very scientific mind and then go talk to Bruce. The outlook for the day was looking great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your patience! Unfortunately for the next week or so I will be taking a bit of a break to focus on my finals. But after that I have a month off so I can make it up to you guys!
> 
> My polls are also currently closed for this reason as well and will be reopened when I get back to writing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment! They make me extremely happy and I could use a bit of happiness in my life right now tbh.


	6. Wally Gets Upset and Is Also a Little Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tells Wally that Batman wants to meet with them after Wally storms out of their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS!  
> This was supposed to be up days ago and I started it last week and then everything just went crazy. I was planning on finishing it and uploading it on Tuesday but my sister ended up in the Hospital and she's been there since and I've been staying at the hospital all day and coming home late and my sleep schedule is royally fucked up and I'm running on about four hours of sleep for the past 2 days and now I'm rambling and everything is crazy so it's not as good or as long as I wanted it to be but it's something. Massive apologies and I hope it's not too bad.

_Dick sighed deeply, knowing he was going to have to go deal with an irritated not-speedster and his very scientific mind and then go talk to Bruce. The outlook for the day was looking great._

* * *

 

 

     Dick found Wally in the lab after spending a good five minutes walking at a very human speed and focusing on every step to get there. He was working furiously in front of one of the large monitors. He moved back and forth between the computer and a microscope, adjusting the settings before analyzing the results on the screen. Dick looked at the results on the monitor, recognizing it as a sample of his own blood. The brunette seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as he looked over the blood sample.

     “Hey Walls, what’cha doin’?” Wally turned and sighed in frustration.

     “Man Rob, how do you see anything out of these glasses? And they’re always in the way and they keep falling down my nose so it’s super hard to see into the microscope, speaking of I hope you don’t mind but I took a blood sample to analyze it and it doesn’t seem to be any different than usual so I’m not sure what exactly is causing this butt here has to be a logical explanation and-”

     “Wally!” The brunette paused in his endless stream and turned to his friend.

     “What?!”

     “Breath.” Blue eyes became less wide and panicked as Wally took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It was something that he had to do every once in awhile when his mind became too cluttered and things were moving too fast even for him. He hadn’t expected it to be a problem when he didn’t have his superspeed but here he was.

     Dick’s words were soft and calm like they always were and Wally could feel the calmness flow through their bond and seep into him slowly, not forcing him to relax, but giving him something to focus on, like an anchor that was always there to stop him from floating away.

     When the former speedster had calmed down and looked up at his mate, both boys came together in a tight embrace, Wally turning his face into the joint of his neck and shoulder. The older boy wrapped his arms around his friend, noting the difference in their positions. Now that Wally was the shorter he had his arms wrapped around Dick’s, well technically his own, waist and Dick’s arms (again, technically his own) were tight and comforting around his torso.

     “Sorry I stormed out earlier.” Wally mumbled into his shirt. The younger boy squeezed tighter,

     “It’s okay, I know you still don’t do the whole magic thing, you’re just dealing with this the way you know how.” The teens pulled apart and Wally smiled up at Dick,

     “Thanks for understanding. But I’m still sorry.” Dick returned the smile and turned to the computer monitor.

     “So, have you gotten anything from the blood test?” Wally sighed and shook his head.

     “No, our molecular levels, well at least mine….well your body’s, are completely the same. Not a cell out of place. It’s so frustrating!” This time it was Dick’s turn to sigh.

     “Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news and add to the frustration, but after you left B said that we were to treat this like a training exercise in undercover work. We have to act like our counterparts and convince people that we are them. That includes school and at home, then we’re graded by our mentors as how well we did. Kaldur has it the easiest since M’Gann lives in the cave and the same goes for Supes and Zee, though I think their personalities clash a bit more. M’Gann will be staying here the majority of the time but I doubt she’ll have too much trouble adjusting underwater. Then Roy and Artemis should be okay since their skill sets are relatively similar, and since B isn’t letting us go on any missions until this is sorted out it should be a bit better. So that leaves us. B asked us to meet him in the cave in about two hours. So that should be fun.” The frown on Wally’s face deepened as he thought of having to try to fool Batman, Alfred and all of Dick’s friends at school...Well mainly Barbara. She was going to be the toughest.

     “So basically I’m going to fail this training exercise is what you’re saying.” The older teen dead-panned. His mate gave him a sad smile and squeezed his shoulders.

     “Not completely! We have an advantage that no one else has! Our bond! We can use that to help each other out. Even when we’re in different cities!” Blue eyes widened and a small smile appeared on the now shorter teen’s face.

     “Dude! You’re right! I might not completely fail yet! We’ll have to spend tonight practicing talking over it more and also maybe you can give me some tips on how to fool Babs. She’s one sharp tack you know.” Dick smiled fondly at the mention of his only friend from school, other than Artemis of course, but she didn’t know who he was so she didn’t count. Barbara was very observant and would definitely notice something was up on Monday. But Dick had faith in his mate.

     “Yeah she is. And she’s constantly talking about how she’s so close to figuring out who the Dynamic Duo is. So you’ll have to be extra careful not to slip up around her.”

     “Yeah you’re right. So we’ll have to work on that. I’m not really sure how to mimic how you act at school considering I have the privilege of knowing the real you.” Dick almost laughed at the cheesey line and he could see the look Wally was giving him through the darkly-tinted sunglasses, it was a very typical speedster flirt look that didn’t look quite right coming from from his own un-freckled face, but it was still very distinctly Wally and still made his heart swell a little with fondness.

     “You’re right. You have the highest privilege of everyone. I am a treasure that few deserve.” Wally laughed.

     “Yeah, a very humble treasure.” Both teens laughed for a moment, glad that the previous tenseness seemed to have passed.

     Wally grabbed his mate’s hand and began pulling him out of the lab.

     “Come on Boy Beautiful, let’s go see exactly what Bats wants from us.” Dick let himself be pulled away and focused on his steps, making sure they were slow and human paced.

     “Wait, are you calling me beautiful because I’m in your body? Cause I always knew you were vain but that’s just a whole other level.” Wally laughed, a laugh that morphed into a familiar cackle before coming to a stop in front of the zeta tubes. He leaned up and placed a quick peck on the former acrobat’s freckled cheek before turning back to the Zeta tubes and pulling them in.

     “Computer. Authorized zeta to BatCave. Voice code 007B3A2. Recognize Robin: B01 and authorized guest; Kid Flash B03.” Dick was only slightly surprised that Wally had memorized the authorization code that would grant them access to the Batcave and smiled as the familiar tingling sensation spread through his body.

     “You’re the beautiful one Freshness.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being patient with me! Hopefully I'll get to post as much as I wanted to over my break! I was planning on being done with this one by now (or at least almost) and have another story up. But life happens so unfortunately since right now I can't keep up with it my polls will remained closed until I can keep up. But I will let you guys know that the biggest winner and most requested by far was a Jason story. So it has been started and is being attempted to be worked on....if that makes sense. But it will happen! hopefully sooner rather than later. And since that one is supposed to be another chaptered fic I should be uploading another oneshot soon.
> 
> Thank you a million times again for your patience and understanding. Please leave a comment because I could really use that happy email alert right now. :*


	7. Bruce Gives the Low-Down and Wally Does the Splits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Dick Grayson seems like it might be a bit more difficult than Wally had originally anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY YOUR 2016 BE BETTER THAN YOUR 2015!!
> 
>  
> 
> It's been too long and it was supposed to be up on the first so I'm sorry:( Have a lazy chapter that was ridiculously hard to focus on.

_      “Computer. Authorized zeta to BatCave. Voice code 007B3A2. Recognize Robin: B01 and authorized guest; Kid Flash B03.” Dick was only slightly surprised that Wally had memorized the authorization code that would grant them access to the Batcave and smiled as the familiar tingling sensation spread through his body. _

_      “You’re the beautiful one Freshness.” _

 

* * *

 

     The boys materialized in the batcave only to be immediately met with Bruce waiting for them in the large chair in front of the bat computer.

     “As you two have probably guessed your situation will be different from the rest of the teams. Until someone can figure out how to reverse this we will have to set some ground rules. First, Wally, though you will be going to school in Dick’s place as part of the training exercise, I will send in a note to excuse you of some of his extracurriculars such as gymnastics seeing as even though Dick’s body knows how to do that, you don’t.” Wally nodded, understanding the need for the restrictions.

     “You’ll also be restricted from patrol, just as the rest of the team for the same reasons. You’ll stay here or at the cave with the team when you’re not at school but I will require you to be here for at least two hours every day so that I may train you personally. The same goes for you too Dick. You’ll go to Central High as Wally would, however, you’ll also have to stay at his house for at least a couple of days so his parents won’t get suspicious. I expect you to be able to fool them quite easily with the extensive training you’ve received. Other than that, you two should train on your own either here or at the cave to try and become more acquainted with the skills and assets you now have to work with, as I said before, it will be treated as a training exercise and you will both be graded on the outcome.” Dick nodded and the teens looked at each other, silently exchanging their doubts and worries for the week or two to come.

     “Alright Bruce, is there anything else? I figure Walls and I should go discuss a more detailed rundown of what we have to do to fool everyone.” Bruce shook his head,

     “Yes, Wally I want you to know that you will have it the hardest out of the rest of your teammates, you have to attempt to fool both Alfred and I, so keep that in mind. Dinner is in an hour and Alfred is making Meatloaf so be down by then. Dick you can stay here or the cave until tomorrow night, then you must go to Central City and pose as Wally. That is all.” The boys exchanged a worried glance and Wally gulped at the thought of being so closely scrutinized by Batman and Alfred alike. 

 

     After taking their leave from the cave and retreating up the stairs into Dick’s room they immediately collapsed on the large bed, staring up at the ceiling and at the multitude of small glow in the dark stars that Wally had placed up there many years ago.

     Dick was the first one to make any noise after about five minutes of comfortable silence,

     “This is going to be a long couple of weeks. Especially for you, you’ve gotta try to convince B and Alfred, I don’t envy you that, I don’t even think I’d be able to do it and I am Dick Grayson.” Wally scoffed and let out a heavy sigh.

     “Yeah, I’m not looking forward to it, but maybe if you give me some pointers I can be the best you ever.” The boys turned their heads to look at each other and Dick laughed,

     “Yeah, alright.” The two teens sat up and began comparing tips on how to be a believable version of the other.

     “So first thing first, I know you like pancakes in the morning, but always go for the cereal. Specifically the Lucky Charms, they’re my favorite, I know you think the marshmallows have  a weird texture but you’ll just have to endure it for the sake of trying to fool Alfred. Also, you have to slide down the bannister at least twice a week, especially if Alfred specifically tells you not to. I do it all the time. Wear the superman hoodie around the house because it annoys Bruce and make sure you’re randomly stretching and stuff.” Wally laughed and leaned backwards with his arms over his head, extending them as far as possible and curling his fingers.

     “Yeah, I think I can handle your cat stretches.” Dick glared for only a second before smiling.

     “But can you handle the splits? You know I randomly sit around the house like that. You might not be able to do it in your body, but mine is very accustomed to it so it should be easy peasy.”

     “Dude, did you really just say ‘easy peasy’?” 

     “Yep, now off the bed, do the splits right now.” Wally groaned before clambering off the bed in an ungraceful manner that Dick would definitely have to fix later. The now brunette teen glanced questioningly at his mate,

     “Are you sure? The last time I tried to do this in my body I couldn’t walk right for two days.” Dick laughed and made a gesture for Wally to continue.

     “Try the front ones first, left leg in front. That one is the easiest.” Wally took a deep breath and closed his eyes before slowly sliding his legs further apart on the carpet, his body easily adjusting to the form it was familiar with.

     “There! See! Being me is a piece of cake! Now to work on your sense of humor, it’s entirely too sciencey and not enough sass.” Wally groaned and readjusted himself into a normal sitting position. Being his boyfriend seemed like it was going to be a lot harder than he had originally planned.  Especially with both Bruce and Alfred to fool, he would need a lot more than some sass lessons and the ability to do the splits in order to pull this off. He would need a miracle.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me despite my horrible procrastination tendencies! Please leave me a comment! They make me so happy:)
> 
> Also yes, in my mind Dick is totally on the Gymnastics team at school with Barbara. He is a Mathlete and a Gymnast.


	8. Dick Talks With His Mouth Full and Wally Brings The Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convincing the Bat-Butler that Wally is Dick and Dick is Wally might not be as difficult as they had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY BUT WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN HORRIBLE!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME

_“There! See! Being me is a piece of cake! Now to work on your sense of humor, it’s entirely too sciencey and not enough sass.” Wally groaned and readjusted himself into a normal sitting position. Being his boyfriend seemed like it was going to be a lot harder than he had originally planned.  Especially with both Bruce and Alfred to fool, he would need a lot more than some sass lessons and the ability to do the splits in order to pull this off. He would need a miracle._

 

* * *

 

     “Alright, so if Bruce said ‘ Dick, stop using your grappling gun to lower down from the cave ceiling and trying to be spiderman. ‘ “Dick said using his best ‘Batman’ voice, “ How would you respond?” Wally thought for a minute before shrugging,

     “I don’t know, something like ‘ Stop being an old man ‘?” Dick sighed,

     “Not horrible but the best response would definitely be ‘But Spiderman is cooler than you’ Always remember to bring up other heros fictional or not and call them cool. That’s why I wear the Superman hoodie, Clark gave it to me and it irritated Bruce so now anytime I want to annoy him I just put it on and he gets that weird eye twitch thing. Works everytime.”

     Wally nodded and was about to ask another question when he was interrupted by a loud growling sound. The newly turned speedster groaned and Wally laughed, the sound forming into a cackle in an instant.

     “Duuuude I need food now!” Wally laughed again,

     “Well, I’ve got to hand it to you, that’s the best impression of me I’ve ever seen.” This time it was Dick that laughed and he climbed off the bed, standing and stretching out his legs with a groan.

     “Well duh, I know you better than you know you. Also your lack of any form of flexibility is worrying. It’s a wonder you can even touch your toes.” Wally scoffed and followed his friend off the bed, this time stretching in a very Dick-fashion. His arms reaching backwards over his head and his back arching to the point that he was almost doing a backbend.

     “Yeah, and your overly flexible body is just as worrying. You’re like a human noodle. No one should ever be able to bend their body this way.” Both teens laughed as they made their way to the door.

     Dick opened the door and turned to look at his now shorter companion over his shoulder,

     “Yeah, but you like it.” And with a smirk he left the room.

     A dark blush rose to the smaller teen’s face as he followed.

     “Well, he’s got me there.”

 

     The boys made it down to the dining room just as Alfred was putting the food onto the large table. Wally slid down the banister and landed gracefully on his feet, his socks causing him to slide across the polished floor for a few feet before finally coming to a halt in next to the ginger who had zoomed down the stairs and had surprisingly managed to stop in time before he ran straight into, or rather, through the table.

     “Alfred, dude! You really know how to treat a guy, meatloaf and mashed potatoes? I must be in heaven!”

     Wally scoffed, attempting to hone in on his mate’s sense of humor.

     “I thought your idea of heaven was Hawaiian pizza?”

      Dick laughed and nudged his shoulder as he moved to sit at Wally’s usual place at the table.

     “Nah, any of Alfred’s cooking is heaven.”

     Dick laughed and sat next to Wally, glancing at Bruce who was watching them carefully out of the corner of his eye.

     “If food is heaven then what am I?” Wally questioned with a smirk on his face.

     “Babe, you’re the forbidden fruit that got me locked out of heaven. That’s why I eat so much, to try to make up for it.”

     Wally laughed at his boyfriend’s response. Was that something he would really say, he thought to himself, probably.

     “Really? I thought it was just because you’re a pig.” Wally continued as he watched Dick shovel piles of food onto his plate, he was really low blowing himself, but if it helped fool Bruce and Alfred he supposed it’d be worth it.

     Dick didn’t miss a beat as he smiled around the mouthful of food he had in his mouth,

     “That too, but you love it.” He mumbled with potato filling his mouth. Wally smiled and shook his head.

     “I don’t know how, but I do.” He laughed to himself as he thought of how Bruce felt about his son speaking with a mouthful of food. It wasn’t something Dick did, but it was something that he scolded Wally on often enough so kudos to him.

     Alfred gave Bruce a strange look as he made his way back to the kitchen in silence.

 

     Dinner was finished in relative silence and when it came to an end the boys quickly made their way back to Dick’s room where they stripped and changed into their pajamas before putting in a movie and snuggling up in the large bed.

     “That wasn’t nearly as hard as I had thought it would be.” Wally said as the previews darted across the screen.

     The boys were leaning against the large wall of pillows they had made against the wall behind Dick’s bed.

     The once-brunette nodded, his hair brushing against the collar bone of his mate. Their sitting positions were now a little awkward and his feet were hanging off the side of the bed.

     “Yeah, it wasn’t too bad. I think once we got into the rhythm of things it was just like before, excepted reversed.But I think Alfred might already be on to us.”

     Wally frowned.

     “Really? You think so? There’s no way, we gave a spot on performance.”

     “Yeah but he gave Bruce this weird look on his way out, I mean, it’s Alfred. How could h not know? He knows everything. Infact, I’m pretty sure he knew Bruce was Batman before Bruce did. He is the All-Knowing butler.” Wally groaned.

     “Man, I really want to fool him. I feel like it’s now become my life’s goal. Make the infamous Bat-Butler think I’m the Boy Wonder.”

     Dick laughed and sunk farther into the warmth of the blankets that surrounded them.

     “Well I don’t know if he knows for certain so you might still have a chance. And besides,” Dick turned and smiled up at his mate, ignoring the still slightly strange situation that he was staring at his own face,

     “Being me is a great life goal, I mean, I’m awesome.” Both boy’s laughs drowned out the dialogue of the movie that lit up the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and I have unfortunately come to the decision that my posting schedule might not be too great now that I'm back in school. It might get better as I get back into the groove of classes but I do promise to post at the minimum of at least once a month. And I want you guys to know that I am in no way abandoning this series or this story (even if it will be the death of me, I will continue to write it as a ghost) I have so many more ideas for this series and so many things that I have already started writing and haven't gotten around to finishing. But most of all I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my silly little stories and kudo or comment. If it wasn't for you guys I probably would have stopped after the first story I posted. Thank you so much.
> 
> Please leave a kudo or comment, they really help motivate me to write more:)
> 
> Also this writer's block has somehow lifted the art block I had before, so I made a page on my tumblr where you can see some of the shitty birdflash art I've done. My tumblr is slytherin-fox.tumblr.com and the page is slytherin-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/my+birdflash+art


	9. The Boys Prepare for Their Acting Debut and You Learn Something About Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and is a terrible person?!!!????!! This girl!!!! 
> 
> I can't even apologize enough for taking so long to get this up, and when I say so long, I mean over two months since it's been updated.
> 
> I was juggling work and school and horrible writer's block all at the same time, but luckily my girl Jace helped me get over that. So without further ado, here is the chapter that I've been trying to write for almost three months....

_      Dick laughed and sunk farther into the warmth of the blankets that surrounded them.  _

_      “Well I don’t know if he knows for certain so you might still have a chance. And besides,” Dick turned and smiled up at his mate, ignoring the still slightly strange situation that he was staring at his own face, _

_      “Being me is a great life goal, I mean, I’m awesome.” Both boy’s laughs drowned out the dialogue of the movie that lit up the room. _

 

* * *

 

     The weekend came and went too quickly, the boys spending the majority of Sunday in the Wayne Manor training room getting used to each other’s skills. Dick had been able to regulate his speed fairly quickly with the help of the Flash’s super treadmill that had been Zeta’d from the Watchtower for “repairs”. He still wasn’t as good as Wally for obvious reasons, but he was good, even if he still had some problems stopping. He’d only had to reset his nose three times.

     Wally on the other hand was still getting used to his new smaller and lighter physique as well as the lack of speed. He also was still surprised whenever his body contorted in ways his own never could. The newly transformed acrobat still found himself doing accidental splits every once in awhile, he also ended up underestimating distance when he jumped and flipped as he normally would have in his original body. He forgot the surprising amount of strength and agility his mate possessed.

     Bruce watched from the cave monitors, smiling every time one of the boys got the hang of something new. They were fast learners and good partners, always eager to provide helpful insight to the other, working together to help each other out.

     “The young Master’s seem to be adjusting well to their current situation.” Alfred said from where he stood behind Bruce’s chair, watching the monitors with a small grin.

     Bruce smiled in return and continued watching as the two teen’s sparing watched turned into fits of laughter.

     “Yes, it seems that no matter what is thrown at them they always find a way to handle it. They are always there for each other. It’s something I am very grateful Dick has found so early in life.” The older man gave him a look before moving to leave the cave, stopping halfway, turning back to Bruce,

     “Sir, if I may be so brash to remind you that young Master Dick is not the only one to have found their other half at such a young age.” The younger man frowned at the screen, not turning to look at his oldest friend.

     “Thank you Alfred.” And with that, the butler made his way out of the cave and up into the manor to prepare lunch.

 

     “You realize we have to really start acting tonight right?” Wally questioned as he towelled off his hair, walking into Dick’s room, fresh from a much needed shower. 

     Dick looked up from where he had been lounging on the bed.

     “Yeah, are you sure you’re gonna be okay acting like a snooty rich kid until Zee gets this all sorted out? It’s not as easy as it looks you know.”

     Wally chuckled and threw the now wet towel in the general direction of the laundry basket before flopping down on the bed 

     “Yeah, I’m not looking forward to that part, but I’m definitely looking forward to fooling Babs.” Dick laughed and shook his head.

     “She’s gonna know it’s you after spending a grand total of five minutes with you.” Wally pouted, a look that was not a foreign one on Dick’s face.

     “What do you mean ‘know it’s me’? She’s only met me once!” Dick turned and giggled again,

     “That’s all she needs dude. I mean I’m not saying she’s gonna know we switched bodies, that would be crazy considering she only knows me as Dick Grayson. But, she’s definitely gonna notice me acting different.”

     Wally leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his own lips, 

     “Not if I can help it, now come on,” Wally grabbed Dick’s hands and pulled him off the bed, “We’ve got people to fool, my parents usually expect me home around 6 on Sunday nights or else they get angry and think I’m not going to finish my school work.”

     Dick glanced at the clock on his bedside table and sighed.

     “So we only have half an hour left before we I have to zeta back to Central City.” 

     “Exactly, then we won’t see each other for a couple days.” Dick threw an arm over his face dramatically and fell backwards onto the bed again, 

     “Oh the agony I will endure without you my love! How will I ever survive two days without you by my side! I don’t think I can go on!” Wally laughed at his mate’s dramatic display.

     “Alright, alright. I get it. We’ve been apart for longer but still, with this whole body switching thing going on it’s just....” he paused, searching for the right words, “...Different.” Dick smiled and looked up at his love with somber green eyes.

     “Yeah, I know, I’m just trying to stay positive. Also, since you’re going to be without my delightful company for the next couple days and it’s already been a few days since this whole ordeal went down, I know you’ve got to be hungry or at least be getting hungry.” Wally glanced at him and sighed, sitting down on the bed once again.

     “Yeah, I started feeling it yesterday but I didn’t really know how to go about bringing it up.” Dick smiled,

     “I understand, I remember it was pretty awkward for me to bring it up when I first started feeding from you. But just like you told me, ‘ you never have to feel shy or uncomfortable about asking for what you need. Just say the word and I’m here for you ‘ .” A blush v=creeped across tanned cheeks, 

     “Sheesh babe, you make me sound like such a sap.” Dick laughed,

     “That’s because you are, but it’s okay because you’re my sappy scientist and I love you.” The now redhead smiled and tilted his head back and pulled the collar of his shirt down, beckoning his mate closer with his other hand,

     “Now come on, dig in.” 

     “Thank’s babe. I love you too.”

     Wally leaned into Dick’s (his own? Still weird…) neck and licked the spot he was planning on biting like he remembers Dick doing to him every time. Wally took a deep breath and felt fangs extending from his canines. 

     He let his, well, Dick’s instincts take over and bit down, letting his fangs easily pierce the soft skin. Dick gasped and placed his hand on the back of his mate’s neck, holding him close. Wally immediately felt better as soon as the blood touched his tongue, the hunger that had been growing inside him dissipating with each swallow of the thick liquid. He felt Dick’s thumb stroking the back of his neck as he sighed happily.

     He could once again feel the contentedness that radiated from the bond. It was like the warmth from the sun on a summer day, dry and comforting as it surrounded them.

     When the hunger finally disappeared completely Wally pulled away from his mate’s neck, licking the wounds as they began to close and laughing as he noticed the dark purple bruise forming around them.

     “Part of me appreciates the fact that I left a hickey on you and then I remember that it’s still my body so it backfired on me.” Dick chuckled along with him and fixed his shirt, standing and extending a hand to the brunet.

     “Well, are you ready to start acting like a snob?” Wally grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up from the bed.

     “You know it babe, are you ready to start acting like the science nerd who’s not fast enough to avoid flying balls?” The redhead smiled and leaned forward to give his now shorter boyfriend a peck on the lips, stopping to lick off the remaining blood from his mouth.

     “Bring on the dodgeball.” Wally leaned up to return the quick kiss and they walked hand in hand downstairs to the batcave, stopping to go over the plan with Bruce before Dick stepped into the zetatube.

 

_      Recognized: Kid Flash - B03 _

 

     “Good luck” Wally says as his mate disappears through the zetatube.  _ He’s gonna need it. _ The teen thought as he turned around to face a looming Bruce Wayne.  _ And so am I _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me throughout my crappy posting schedule, you have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> And don't worry, there is still plenty more to come, I have a journal filled with just prompts and ideas for this series alone.
> 
> Please leave a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed this shitty excuse of an update and follow me and the new Birdflash Network I'm a part of on tumblr!!
> 
> Me - Slytherin-Fox.tumblr.com
> 
> Birdflash Network - BirdflashNetwork.tumblr.com


	10. Wally Talks About Ions In His Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally begins his first day as Dick Grayson at Gotham Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna give an excuse. It's been way too long. Sorry.

_“Bring on the dodgeball.” Wally leaned up to return the quick kiss and they walked hand in hand downstairs to the batcave, stopping to go over the plan with Bruce before Dick stepped into the zetatube._

 

_Recognized: Kid Flash - B03_

_“Good luck” Wally says as his mate disappears through the zetatube._ _He’s gonna need it._ _The teen thought as he turned around to face a looming Bruce Wayne._ _And so am I._

 

* * *

 

     Wally woke up early. Well, maybe not. It couldn’t really be considered ‘waking up’ if you’d never gone to sleep. He spent the entire night staring at the ceiling, telling himself ‘ _It’s just another mission. It’s just another mission_ ’ over and over again in his head. But there were so many things that he could mess up. He could say something wrong and blow not only his mission but Dick’s secret identity. There was so much on the line and he could feel his heart rate beginning to speed up.

 _Just breath Wally, you can do it._ He repeated that phrase a few times, both in his head and out loud just to make sure the words sank in and he knew it was working when he felt his pulse slow down.

     Part of him felt bad, he knew he was probably keeping Dick up. He could barely feel the restlessness on the other side of their bond. There was nowhere near as much nervousness as he felt in his own mind, but still there nonetheless.

     He tried to send comfort over their bond, a simple gesture to sooth the nerves. He got annoyance in response. No more than five seconds passed before the phone on the bedside table lit up. Wally was quick to pick it up and read the screen.

_From: Wall Man -_

Wally smiled as he saw the little yellow heart next to his name,

_Dude, I know you’re nervous, but you’ll do fine. I have complete faith in you._

     Wally smiled and was about to type out a response when the phone buzzed again in his hand.

_From: Wall Man -_

_Also, I know you’re up pretty early for GA, but just remember, you being up at 4:30 there means that I’m up at 3:30 here… And you know that I’m not an early riser..._

     Wally could actually feel the tired scowl that he was positive Dick was giving him right now.

_To: Wall Man -_

_Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, you know I forget about the time difference sometimes...Just go back to sleep, I’ll stop worrying over nothing. You’re gonna need your beauty sleep even more if you’re gonna be me today, the ladies at school will expect it ;)_

_From: Wall Man -_

_Riiiight….. Just, try to stay whelmed. I’ll call you after school. Love you._

_To: Wall Man -_

_Love you <3 _

     Now he just had to keep himself occupied for a few hours. He didn’t have to go down for breakfast until 7:30 and there was no way he was going back to sleep, maybe he’d just read a book. Yeah, that would take his mind off of things.

     The now brunette made his way over to the large bookshelf on the side of the room and scanned the titles quickly, searching for something he could get lost in for a few hours. He grinned as he spotted the perfect book.

 _Might as well go with something Dick would choose._  He thought to himself as he propped himself up in the bed, turning to the first page of the well-worn book.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…_

 

     By the time the alarm on Dick’s phone went off, the screen flashing 7:00, Wally was only slightly embarrassed to admit that he was more than halfway through the book. He now realized why his mate loved the series so much, all Wally had ever really known was that Dick was something called a Slytherin which sounded vaguely sexual and that he was a Hufflepuff, what the hell was a Hufflepuff anyways? But now he realized it was more, it was like a journey to a new world, and that was saying something considering that he’d actually been to a few. He tucked the book into the bag by the desk, he would read more later.

 

     After a quick shower that he tried to make even quicker than normal due to the fact that he was not actually washing his own body, the former speedster put on the school uniform that his mate wore almost every day and made his way down the hall, remembering to slide down the long bannister and hoping that he wouldn’t fall off as he laughed.

     Alfred was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a deadpan look that accurately presented the ‘I’m done’ aura that the bat butler had going for him.

     “Master Dick, how many times must I tell you to stop sliding down the bannister?”

     Wally grinned in a way that he hoped was a graceful jump of the rails and onto the polished tile floor, patting the older man on the shoulder as he slipped past him and into the kitchen.

     “At least once more Alfred”

     Wally walk straight to the cupboard where the cereal was kept, scanning the colorful boxes. The ones ginger teen wasn't the kind of person to eat sugary cereal every morning like his mate, he much preferred an actual breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles, and well everything, but in the interest of keeping up appearances the former speedster grabbed Dick’s favorite cereal, Lucky Charms, and made his way around the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, spoon, and milk from the fridge before sitting down at one of the high bar stools at the island like he’d seen this mate do so many times before.

     He poured himself a small, well, what he would usually consider small, bowl of the sugary breakfast and ate at what he would consider a normal pace.

     Alfred made his way to the kitchen and put away the box, watching the brunette from the corner of his eye as he washed his dishes and put them neatly in the drying rack .

     “Are you ready to depart for school Master Dick?” Wally was quick to respond to his mate’s name,

     “Yup, let me just go grab my bag and I’ll be all ready.” He gave the man what he hoped was a convincing smile and went to get his book bag.

 

     The ride to Gotham Academy was made in a comfortable silence and Wally gave himself a mental pat on the back for making it through the morning without blowing it. However the encouraging words he had been thinking to himself came to a stop with the car and he looked out the window to see the towering and only slightly intimidating old building that was Gotham’s finest school. He made it through Alfred, he could make it through school.

     “Have a good day at school Master Richard.” Wally flashed the man the very practiced smile he had seen his mate use in public before, it wasn’t the older teen’s favorite smile of Dick’s, after all, he got to see the real ones, but he wasn’t Dick right now, he was Richard Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

     “Thank you Alfred, see ya after school.” And with that the now admittedly short teen exited the car.

     No sooner had Wally begun making his way up the stairs towards the main entrance had he been abruptly stopped by a forceful hand on his shoulder. He had to stop himself from letting his instincts take over and let the hand spin him around to where he was met with bright red hair and even brighter blue eyes.

     “Babs! What’s up?” The taller girl gave him a slightly irritated look as she linked her arm with his and began pulling him up the steps.

     “Uhh, you not returning my calls, that’s what’s up! I needed you to ask your chem wiz of a boyfriend a question for me. My chem exam is in less than two hours and I still have no idea what the difference is between a cation and an anion!”

     “A cation is an a ion that carries a positive charge like H3O+ and and anion is one that carries a negative charge like OH-.” Wally responded immediately, the chemist in him taking over against his will before he realized what he’d said.

     Barbara analyzed him carefully before asking,

     “Since when did you know so much about chemistry?” Wally panicked internally as they finally came to a stop in front of what he assumed was Barbara’s first class.

     “Uh, Wally talks a lot in his sleep.”

     “Your boyfriend talks about ions in his sleep?” She questioned, and Wally had to stop himself from gulping audibly as he nodded.

     “I know he’s weird but that probably takes the cake in the list of ridiculous Wallyisms.” _Wallyisms? Who came up with that?_ He thought to himself and made a mental not to ask his mate about them later.

     “Eh, I’m sure there’s weirder I could tell you.”

     “Ugh! I don’t want to hear about your sex life Dick, at least not right now... See ya in homeroom!” And just like that she was gone. Wally took a few steps away from the door before he let himself sigh in relief. He made it past his first encounter with Barbara. Now to make it past the rest of his day, and to find Dick’s advanced calculus class...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter might still be a bit Wally-centric but I will get to Dick's first day as Wally soon. I just want to add a few more things to Wally's.  
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who stayed with me regardless of the ridiculous wait for the next chapter! You guys are amazing. Please leave a comment with any questions or just saying hi below, they really do make me want to write more.  
> Also if you haven't already, and you love crying, check out my other Birdflash story, Safe and Sound. It's not part of this series but it's definitely full of sadness:)


	11. Wally Almosts Fucks Shit Up and Dick Has a Shitty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds a familiar face and strikes up a conversation before realizing something very important and Dick tries not to hurt Wally's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Four months. I'm just...... I'll just see myself out.

_      Wally took a few steps away from the door before he let himself sigh in relief. He made it past his first encounter with Barbara. Now to make it past the rest of his day, and to find Dick’s advanced calculus class… _

 

* * *

 

     Wally’s day continued with little to no problem, the classes were only little bit more difficult than what he was taking now, granted he was technically a year ahead of Dick, but still. Homeroom with Barbara went fantastic if he did say so himself. Everything was fine, until study hall when he had caught a glimpse of a familiar face.

     “Artemis! Hey!” Wally said excitedly as he took a seat next to her. The moment he did he realized his mistake. That wasn’t Artemis.

     Grey eyes stared at him with confusion, they roamed his face and Wally swore that he saw them searching, like they might kind of recognize him, but not really. He had to think fast to recover,

     “You ready for me to tutor you for that math test?” The blonde just stared and she seemed to be searching her memory for the agreement to tutoring that never happened.

     “Oh, uh, yeah. I completely forgot.” She reached into her book bag and pulled out her notebook and textbook. Wally sat down in the empty seat next to her with a smile, pleased with himself for being able to recover that quickly and fool Roy into thinking that Dick was just a mathlete helping another student study. That is, Wally was please with himself until he took one glance at the textbook and realized that he was not the math genius that his mate was. 

     Well, he dug himself into this hole, now he’d have to get himself out of it, normally he’d just speed read the whole book to grasp an understanding, but he couldn’t do that, and he’d never taken Trig before, though he doubted that Roy had either, so he’d just have to wing it.

     “All right, what do you need the most help on?” The lost look in Artemis’ eyes told him that fooling Roy into thinking he was a mathlete might just be easier than he’d thought.

     He sure hoped so.

 

* * *

 

     Dick’s shitty night started the moment he arrived at Wally’s house he was greeted with a scowling face at the door. 

     Wally’s father didn’t resemble him too much, he had the same eye shape and maybe a bit of a similar nose, but other than that the angry man was nothing like his son. No freckles, dark brown eyes and brown hair, a mouth that had small lines around it from constant frowning.

     “What have I told you about coming home so late you little shit?” Dick glanced at his, well Wally’s, watch, it was only 6:15, he had walked back from the zeta tube since he hadn’t felt 100% confident in running. 

     His mate had said that his parents expected him around 6, but he didn’t think that meant 6 on the dot.

     “Sorry dad, I got held up with the team.” The older man grumbled,

     “You and that stupid team, when are you gonna stop dreaming of being a hero and think about a reasonable job? The only thing running around like a madman with that stupid boyfriend of yours is going to get you is killed, ya hear me?” Dick just stared at the man and forced back every instinct in his being that was telling him to defend his mate. To hurt the man who had caused so much emotional pain to his own son for years.

     “Get the fuck out of my sight.” The now freckled teen turned and walked silently to up the stairs and to his mate’s room, focusing on blocking the anger that was running rampant in his mind from Wally. 

     He had known that his mate’s father was emotionally abusive, that’s why Wally tried to spend as much time anywhere else; the mountain, the manor or at Barry’s place, but to experience it first hand, that was something else. Dick knew that Wally must have started blocking his feelings and emotions from him a long time ago for Dick not have noticed every time his father yelled at him.

     A small part in the back of his mind made him think that it also could have been that the redhead was just used to it, which was even more upsetting.

 

     Dick’s horrible night continued when he attempted to go to sleep around 9, only to be kept up by the sound of Wally’s father arguing with his mother. It went on for a few hours before he heard a door slam and the teen knew his mate’s father had left.

     He’d be back, Wally said he always was.

 

     Dick had managed a few hours of restless sleep before he was finally awoken by the anxiety creeping through their bond. It was something that happened every once in awhile, when Wally was particularly upset with his father, or he had something important to do at school the next day.

     He felt a surge of comfort in his soul, no doubt his nervous mate apologizing for keeping him up, he sent back the mental equivalent of an eye roll before sitting up.

     He reached out for his, well, Wall’s phone and opened the messages with his own name, well, Rob. rather than Dick, his parents didn’t know his ID. However Dick smiled as he saw the little hearts that surrounded his contact name, it was something cheesey that only Wally would do, bit it was so endearing that he had returned the favor by adding a yellow heart at the end of Wally’s own name in his phone.

     He texted his mate words of encouragement, also taking the time to remind him of the time difference between them right now. He smiled to himself as he felt his boyfriend slowly calming down.

     Dick yawned and felt his eye drooping, telling Wally that he’d call him after school before they both said their ‘I love you’s’ and ‘goodnights’.

     The now speedster snuggled back into his mate’s bed, breathing in the scent of Wally before slowly drifting off to sleep, much calmer and more confident in the day ahead than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and keeping up with my absolutely horrible posting schedule. Words cannot express how sorry I am for making you guys wait this long. Thank Jace (aka puckabrinaluver) for inspiring me to write this today by discussing birdflash headcanons with me:) She is my one and only muse.  
> I honestly don't know why you guys love my crappy writing so much but it brings joy to my heart so...  
> Leave a comment complaining about the millennia between chapters and I might get the next on up in 3 months rather than 4! Who knows?


	12. One Week in and Promises are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and Wally is so ready for this switch thing to be over with.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to bother........I'm sorry.......Merry Christmas.....Happy Holidays........

_      The now speedster snuggled back into his mate’s bed, breathing in the scent of Wally before slowly drifting off to sleep, much calmer and more confident in the day ahead than before. _

* * *

     It had been a week and Zatanna swore that she was almost positive that she had found the way to switch everyone back into their original bodies.

     Well, Wally sure fucking hoped so ‘cause he was ready to lose it.

     Not only was it getting increasingly more difficult to keep up with the act of actually being Dick, he suspected that Barbara was literally one glance at him away from figuring out that he was not in fact Dick.

     It had started out as a small inkling, just a tiny creeping suspicion that the once speedster wasn’t doing as good of a job of fooling everyone as he had originally thought. Alfred had figured it out after a single day, though to be honest, Wally was pretty proud of fooling him for even that long. Roy on the other hand hadn’t noticed anything, but he figured that that probably had more to do with the fact that he was so focused on being Artemis to focus on some weird kid that as far as he knew, Artemis didn’t really know at all apart from their impromptu tutoring session. Even his, well, Dick’s teachers seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that their usual star-student was not the same person. But Barbara on the other hand… Babs wasn’t buying it.

     Though she hadn’t outright said anything, Wally could tell that she knew something was up. He had only met her a handful of times before as himself, not being able to hang with her and Dick all the time in order to keep up the pretense of there, technically accurate, long-distance relationship. But even with such little to go off of what Wally acted like, 20 minutes into homeroom on Tuesday afternoon she had made a comment on how he had been acting like Wally.

     “You know for someone who doesn’t get to spend a whole lot of time with that boyfriend of yours, you’re really starting to act more like him, I mean, you’re even starting to walk like him.”

     Ever since then, Wally had been sure to walk “more like Dick”, meaning he just put a slight sway in his hips and took shorter steps. But even with his additional efforts, that didn’t stop the redheaded girl from stealing glances at him throughout their classes with a raised eyebrow whenever he so much as breathed.

     Trying to fool her was becoming especially tedious by the end of the week, though in retrospect he supposed that he should be grateful that all things considering, he had this whole switching thing pretty easy. He wasn’t confined to the cave like Zee and Conner or M’Gann and Kaldur, he wasn’t in the body of someone that was the opposite sex like literally everyone else, and he wasn’t in a completely unfamiliar city like Roy and Arty were, at least he knew Gotham well enough. 

     Then on top of all of that, Wally also got the great pleasure of having training sessions with Bruce everyday. At first he had thought they would be fun, until he showed up in the batcave on Monday afternoon ready for some Dynamic Duo action and was only made to sit and “clear his mind” for two hours straight. Was this how Dick’s training had started? Yeesh, that had to have been boring, especially for a nine-year-old. What kind of child could focus like this for that long? 

     The training then continued at a far more accelerated pace for the rest of the week, Bruce working with him with his aim in throwing things, which Wally had to admit, he was pretty bad at most things that he had to aim for, so these tiny birdarangs took some work. It had taken him the entire two hours of training on Tuesday just to hit one bullseye. Dick could hit targets with his eyes closed. 

     Wednesday and Thursday brought work in hand-to-hand combat, which Wally was proud to say he did fairly well in. After all, it was something he had needed to learn to be Kid Flash, granted Robin’s style was different from his own, he adapted fairly quickly. And by the time the two hours were up, both him and Bruce were sweating and he swore he saw a hint of a smile on the older hero’s face.

     Thinking about it more as he idly tapped his pen on the notebook he was leaning over as he did his (Dick’s) chemistry homework, he realized that Dick didn’t exactly have the switch too easily either. Every single night over the past week, Wally had gotten a call from his mate apologizing profusely for what Wally had to go through on a daily basis; his father yelling at him and being otherwise emotionally abusive when his mother wasn’t home, the dumbass boys at school who tormented him daily and his teachers who undermined and underestimated him at every opportunity.Wally could tell that through the phone Dick was was either struggling to resist punching something or biting back tears.

     Dick had already known that Wally didn’t have the best home life, there was no way that the speedster could have hid it, even if he had wanted to, from his mate, especially once their bond was established. However knowing about something and experiencing it first hand were two very different things. Because the problems Wally endured never became physical, Dick was inclined to believe his mate when he said he was fine, despite the slightest tingle in the back of his mind that told him that that wasn’t completely true. But Wally was fine, that’s what he always said, he was “used to it” he told his best friend when Dick had called him the night before.

     “But you shouldn’t be.” Dick had grit out in response. This time wally was sure that it was anger that borderlined rage, an emotion that was not often seen on the younger teen, that echoed through the still somewhat new bond.

     Dick didn't get particularly angry too often, sure he was always protective of those he cared about, and more so over Wally, but for him to get downright aggressive, that was something that just didn’t really happen. If it did, he didn’t let it show. 

     Part of Wally was flattered and glad that he had someone who cared so much for him, the other part of him just felt guilty and upset that his mate had to go through what he had long since learned to ignore. 

     “Wallace West, don’t you dare start feeling guilty about this. None of this is your fault, at all.” The older teen had frozen from his place in his mate’s room when he felt more than heard the raw emotion behind the words, the almost wet quality that told him that there were angry tears slipping down the face of the most important person in his life. He wished more than anything in that moment that he could just zip off an comfort him like he would have if he had his speed. Instead he sent comfort over their bond, a slow ebb of warmth that flowed through the invisible chord that anchored them together.

     The line was quiet for a long time, only the faint hitched breaths letting Wally know that Dick hadn’t hung up on him. 

     “Wally,” It was barely a whisper but he heard it nonetheless.

     “Yeah?”

     “Promise me when you turn 18 you’ll move out? We’ll get a place, and though I don’t think Bruce would let me leave until I was 18 too, I’d still be there all the time. We can decorated it together, and make it our own. We’ll start saving and use our own money, not Bruce’s or Barry’s…… It’ll be ours…. Promise me?” Wally was at a loss for words, he didn’t tell Dick that he had already started saving for a place, or that this was the happiest he had felt all week, instead, he just smiled.

     “Okay….I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not giving up on this series! I still have so many ideas and half-finished works!!!!!! The comments make my day and contrary to popular belief do actually inspire me to continue writing!!!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and sticking through my suckiness!!

**Author's Note:**

> Timelines are hard when you don't write the stories in chronological order..... -.-


End file.
